Feverish
by MirrorKisses
Summary: “Feverish: relating to, causing, or caused by a fever” Let’s just say when Marco’s around other people, they tend to break out in feverish conditions
1. Chapter 1

**Feverish:**

* * *

**"Feverish: relating to, causing, or caused by a fever" Let's just say when Marco's around other people, they tend to break out in feverish conditions**

* * *

**Okay, I've been advertising this story for a while and I finally think that I can publish it out. It's a drama, as usual and I think it has more twists than Broken Paint Brushes, Artistic Revisions and any other story I ever wrote, well scratch that, Artistic Revisions is gonna kick these stories asses, but whatever. It has Homophobia, the first time I ever wrote that, slash, cancer, theives, little cursing, for once, and a boy named Lacy. You'll just have to read to understand, but I;m pretty sure you'll fall in love with these characters.**

* * *

****

The dark summer sky woke Marco up with a start, beads of sweat and tears running down his body at a threatening pace. Running a hand through his disheveled locks of noir hair he flipped his legs over to the side of the bed and looked through his window in a daze.

_A storm is coming, you'd know that wouldn't you?_

Shaking the momentary thought out of his head he slipped his feet onto the floor with a dull thud, yawned a little, covering his mouth and got up finally. After shaking his bed hair and wiping some sleet from his eye he shuffled into the bathroom to face the blistering day.

Little did he know that in a few hours a chain of events that were about to occur will not only change his life, but the lives of others around him.

* * *

Leon "Lacy" Witmore was a boy of astounding feats. Or at least, that's what his friend always told him. Coming from a family of four, one mom, one dad and a littler brother named Nicky, he was the ideal son. Always did his work, always was on time, and was a perfect student. However, un like most kids in his geekish state, he was extremely popular and good looking. With his sandy blonde hair, which sometimes many mistook for a dirty honey color, ever green eyes and lips that we probably sculpted by a god in a past life he was a hit with all the woman at Degrassi High School, especially a Paige Michaelchuck who was currently single and very much ready to date again.

It was the last day of school finally; as he walked through the glass see through doors and around the corner to the rows of lockers apparently multi-colored in red, yellow and blue before cornering his locker and giving it a kick to the left and spinning the dial, making it open. He figured out long ago that it's not how you handle the locker; it's how you handle the situation.

Picking up a tattered soccer shirt, a pair of dirty shoelaces and a class ring from a friend of his, he finally had his whole locker cleaned out, and in perfect timing too. Just as he closed his locker Jay Hogart came barreling down the halls with his crack head cronies, stopping momentarily to glance angrily at Jay before continuing on. Lacy held back a knowing smile, glancing down at his feet blushingly. It was a good blush though, one of feverish heat. Not for attraction to the grungy boy, but to the fact that they had finally come to terms with each other: Touch me again and I'll beat you up again. And the message was clearly sent for Jay.

Lacy wasn't a violent boy, he was a shy, caring hero of his own heart and didn't like conflict. But, he wasn't a twat either, and wasn't about to let some homophobic cunt like Jay show him off, so they got into a fight, he got a fat lip, Jay got a black eye, so the fight was pretty evened out.

As he shut his locker he came upon the familiar sunshine face that haunted him during study sessions and sometimes sleepovers when necessary. Blinking a little bit he feigned a smile," Marco…hey". It's not like he didn't like the bubbly teen, cause he did and he was one of his closest friends, it was just that…well, he was gay you know. And while he wasn't afraid that "They Gay" might rub off on him, he just felt a little weirded out by him. But lately he's been trying to over look it.

"Okay, Lacy, look, I have the perfect plan for us other the summer" Marco said, slightly hyper. Lacy promised that he could spend the summer at his house under one condition: No Funny business. And although he was hurt by Lacy's words he understood clearly, besides, there was no attraction. No spark.

Speaking of Spark…

Dylan walked down the hall, golden hair and muscles bulging he glanced at the wayward boy before smiling grandly and walking away. Marco twinkled his fingers at him and emitted a sigh that could only be descried as heavenly before turning elated brown eyes back on his friend." Wha- what was I saying?"

"You were swooning over your boyfriend" Lacy said, smiling. He had to admit, it was adorable when Marco was this high on boy love, and it sadly enough was infectious. In a manly way, of course.

" I can't help it, Lacy" Marco sighed slowly, his eyes fluttering." I think I'm in love…"

"Marco…" Lacy trailed off, uncomfortable of breeching the subject.

"Sorry," Marco shrugged a little bit," I'm just happy right now, you know?"

Marco was rarely happy. So Lacy was a little more livid. " And I'm happy if you are" He said, slinging an arm around him," Okay, run me the list"

Marco smiled," Shopping for books first, cause we both need to read the next issue of David Browns' book-"

"It's out?" Lacy asked, excited. David Brown's _The Black Reasoning of Alexander Williams_ was a book that they were both madly in love with and every two months, the author would magically produce a new chapter to add to the book. It was the life of Alexander Williams, a boy just trying to find his way through the movie that is life and his best friend, who happened to be gay, named Daniel. They had issues, drama, love, lust, action and a plot line to smash the Titanic to tiny pieces all over again.

"Yes" Marco beamed, " And I already got Lisa to give us advanced copies, that or I can read Every Nine Seconds again" He said with a wink," Besides, tonight it's going to rain, we need good entertainment"

Lacy was still recovering from the Every Nine Second remark, a favorite book on Marco's list and smirked," 9th time?"

"10th" Marco corrected.

"Well, how do you always know when it's going to rain?" Lacy asked, perplexed. Marco had a talent, a man of weather in terms. He always knew when it was going to rain, he just felt it, and it wasn't explainable.

"You know, I just know" Marco said simply." Anyways, after that we can stop for coffee and then go home, actually, I have to stop at my house first and pick up…some uh…things, and then we can go to the arcade tomorrow and then…" Lacy practically tuned out after that, he knew Marco might be talking for hours and hours on in, so he just simply guided him by his shoulders out of the hallway and into the homeroom."…and then we can go to the…"

"Okay, Mr. Witmore, can you explain to us why you're late?" He gave Marco a demeaning smile and looked at Lacy dully.

"Well, we could go on and on about our lives" Lacy said, guiding a still rambling Marco into his seat," But I'd rather hear much more about your life, how's your wife? I heard the baby is beautiful"

"Actually, he is" The teacher's face softened." And she's fine, Mr. Witmore, thanks for asking. What was I doing again?"

Lacy had a way with words; he could always make people forget with a lulling voice and soft features." Roll call, sir, attendance"

"Oh, oh yes. Del Rossi?" His teacher continued.

"Here, sir" Marco called out, finally stopping to pay attention to his surroundings," How'd we get here?"

"I clicked my ruby red heels" Lacy said as Marco smiled and rolled his eyes," Finish your roll, I'm still listening" He lied, his mind is elsewhere. Mainly on an Ellie Nash, a beauty of wonders of Goths and vampires everywhere. He wasn't much in love with her as he was in awe of her. She just…shocked him, in ways no one else had. Well, besides Marco that is, and well he, he is just something amazing.

* * *

Marco tilted his head back, his eyes wide; ecstasy splashed across his face in multiple hues and colors and finally let out a much needed breath. Damn, he was a good kisser. He smiled, looking into Dylan's azure blue eyes, comparing them to the blue moon that he used to see through his telescope when he was little. Dylan finally opened his eyes again and graced Marco with an astounding blink that made Marco's heart accelerate at tenfold. "You…are something else, Marco. You know that?"

Marco blew his sweat matted hair out of his face." I've heard"

Making out had become an after school ritual in Dylan's car for about a good 2 months now and every time, it was pretty damn good." Well, I hope that they don't know from experience like I do…" Dylan said, raising his eyebrows.

"They don't" Marco said seductively," My body is your little secret. Claim me"

"Marco, these words, I swear, it's like you're one well oiled sex machine now…" Dylan trailed off," I like it."

"Me too" Marco said with a smirk. Dylan often brought out the wilder things in him, the fierce Marco Del Rossi, the one that likes to curse, would light up a cigarette and loves to speak naughty words into his lover's ear before kissing the soul right out of their body.

"So if I was to claim you right now…" Dylan growled, pulling Marco flush up against his chest," What exactly would you do, Mr. Del Rossi?"

Marco gurgled into his ear," I don't know, sir" He said, using his best school boy voice," But I think I'd like to be claimed very much"

"I heard you haven't turned in your home work, Mister Del Rossi. I expected a 25 page essay on why you were a bad boy this year…where is it?" Dylan asked, assuming the role as teacher.

"I'd rather show you, sir. But if you don't approve, I'd just rather be punished and get it over with" Marco said, boyish dimples showing.

"Well then, you'd have to be spanked" Dylan said knowingly.

"I'd rather be kissed"

"Okay then, Mister Del Rossi. Kisses are your punishment" Dylan said, his moist lips descending onto Marco's neck.

* * *

"Where were you?" Lacy asked as Marco came into the bookstore, his cheeks flushed and his hair styled in perfect emo rocker style.

"Remember the Army's policy?" Marco asked, grabbing a seat next to him.

"Yeah, don't ask, don't tell. Why?" He asked before glancing up and seeing the top of his shirt un buttoned. "Oh, never mind. Look, Lisa got them for us; let's get the hell out of here. All I want is a good cut of coffee, and then we can go home…after you get what you need"

"Oh, okay" Marco said, grabbing the book from Lacy's hand. On the cover of the newest issue in the series, Alexander and Daniel were blindfolded. " Illusions?" Marco questioned, reading the cover.

"Yeah, it sounds amazing already. Like I said, the faster we get that coffee, the faster we can read it" Lacy said, he couldn't even translate into words how much he was dying to read that book. When he looked up he could tell that Marco was in what he liked to call "DDM" which stood for Dylan Drool Mode. And in said mode, Marco would be barely able to communicate with anyone in the outside world besides Spinner, himself, Jimmy, Craig and Ellie. Taking Marco by his hand, he pulled him up, took his book and began to walk to the café. " Coffee to go" Lacy said defiantly," Marco, come on, snap out of it…"

"I'm not in a daze" Marco dreamily mumbled." I'm in looo-" He was cut off as Lacy covered a hand over his mouth," Shh…I didn't ask, so don't tell". Marco's eyes fell to the floor, mumbled sorry and continued to stair off into space, not because of Dylan anymore, but more so to the fact that Lacy was so uncomfortable about his…well…he didn't really want to talk about it.

Once they arrived at the coffee place Lacy got online while Marco sat at a table and opened the book.

_Alexander crossed his fingers and counted to five. Because in five seconds, Danny wouldn't really be on the floor and he wouldn't really have been the one who punched him. He counted as Danny looked on in wide shock. 1…2…_

_"Alexander….I-"_

_3…4…_

_"I can't believe you did this. I'm telling you the truth, she's not good enough for you-"_

_5!_

_Alexander opened his eyes and looked to see Danny still on the floor, holding his bleeding nose and looking up at him darkly," I'm trying to protect you"_

_"I don't need protecting, Danny!" Alexander yelled out, angrily," I just wish you'd back off. I didn't ask if you approve of Samantha. I love her, and that's all that counts…"_

_"But she doesn't love you, Alex!" Danny yelled out from the floor. " Can't you see, she's using you!"_

_"Shut up…" Alex started, trying to tune out his best friend's lies._

_"Ally, face it, she doesn't want you-" Danny sobbed out, hurt and confused himself," I don't want you hurt…"_

Marco shut the book as Lacy brought him their coffee," Alex and Danny are having problems…"

"Over Samantha, right?" Lacy asked. He had been watching Marco from the line and saw how intent and sad he looked reading, he knew he caused it due to his remark from before, but he couldn't help it. So instead, he tried to patch things back up." Danny probably is the one instigating, right?"

"Well, why do you automatically assume that it's Danny?" Marco asked, annoyed slightly.

"Well, he never liked her to begin with" Lacy said, sitting down besides Marco and sipping on his coffee, biting his lip from screaming out because of its hot intent.

"Because she called him a flaming fag" Marco defended.

"Well, isn't he?" Lacy asked before he could stop himself. He caught Marco's eyes flash with pain before showing nothing, but his head just dropped slightly and he folded the page that he was looking at while Lacy was talking for the past few minutes and finally looked at him," Is that what you really think?" He took a sip of his coffee.

Lacy sighed, putting his cup down and leveling his eyes with Marco." Yes, I mean no…I mean, well come on, Marco. Even you know that he was incredibly gay, remember when he cried through book 5 just because his friend died-"

"That was his boyfriend of 2 years and he died for him, saving him after that car accident. Remember? And then Samantha had called him a fag, then too, because she said that a real man wouldn't cry…" Marco trailed off, his face twisted with confusion. He leaned over the table," Well, then, do you really think that"

"Why are you taking this so seriously?" Lacy asked, agitated himself. Sometimes Marco could throw the easiest of temper tantrums and he didn't always feel like playing father. He watched Marco shift uncomfortably," Because, that's the same way you probably feel about me, right? Don't act like I don't see it"

"What are you trying to call me, some gay basher?" Lacy asked, raising his voice.

"No, a homophobic!" Marco snapped.

People from other table turned to look at them as Marco continued on," If you're embarrassed by me, tell me now, okay? I don't want to tag along if I'm not welcomed or"  
Lacy stopped him," Marco, come on. You know I…adore you, sadly enough. I just need…time to adjust. And I didn't mean to call Danny a fag, it just slipped out. I'm not trying to be like Jay and I'm not a homophobic. I'm just a little…unease."

Marco looked into his eyes," So you are embarrassed?"

"No, never!" Lacy said, taking his hand and petting it before letting it go quickly," I care, okay? What do you want me to prove to you?"

"That you're not embarrassed" Marco stated defiantly.

"Fine, okay, sure." Lacy stood up," May I have your attention everyone?" He called out.

"What are you doing?" Marco asked, tugging on his flannel button down black shirt.

"Support" Lacy said as all eyes turned on him," My best friend Marco Del Rossi is a laden Homosexual and I couldn't love him any more than I could if he was straight! Gay pride! Whhoooo!" People gave him blank stairs," That is all, you may now resume your conversations" He sat back down," See? Support."

Marco just stared at him and smile that smile and Lacy knew everything was better.

* * *

"I can't believe that they kicked us out for that moving speech that you gave" Marco said as the moved the window button down, letting the cool summer air blast upon his face, he smiled again and Lacy couldn't help but laugh," The face on that waiter was priceless"

"Yeah" Marco laughed," Oh sir, I'm sorry to report the owner has asked you two to leave the café due to your behavior, but you did a excellent speech sir" and then he pinched your butt" Marco giggled out.

"Yeah, yeah" Lacy said, turning the wheel and pulling into Marco's drive way," Hurry up, okay, it's getting later and I-"

"Can you come inside with me?" Marco asked," I mean, just real quick since you want to get out of here faster, it'd be easier if we carried it at the same time…" He trailed off, struggling with words.

"Is there something wrong?" Lacy asked, glancing at Marco in the darkness of the car, his worried face reflecting off of the light of the dashboard.

"No. no" Marco stammered," I just-"

"Come on" Lacy said, popping the door open," Let's get this over with"

Walking up to the doorway Marco shakily pulled out his key, unlocked the door and pulled Lacy towards his bedroom upstairs." I packed a lot of things, I hope you don't mind" He muttered as he pulled out a suitcase filled with articles of clothing and hair products. He tossed at Lacy who caught it at ease.

Once he got the other bags they made their way down the steps and towards the car. They were almost out the door," I can't wait, Lacy, this will probably be the bes-"

"Marco…where are you going?" A soft voice asked.

Marco dropped his bags in mid stride.

* * *

**Okay, like love? What? YOU GUYS MUST TELL ME! -small murmur- review?**


	2. Sweat

**Azury**: Hello there, doll. I'm glad you liked this, it's kinda different from what I normally like. It's awesome?Thank you! That makes me happy that you like this. I'm glad you like raunchy Marco , I think it's about time that I have him in a relationship with Dylan without breaking them up…for now. MEWHAHAHA. Glad you like Lacy, I wanted to clear out the whole Jay factor before I really got into the story, you know? And Lacy a homophobic? Yeah…about that, he doesn't really know yet, but he is. But Marco's going to fix that! Gay support speech? I did that at burger king and almost got kicked out for it, so I decided to put that in.Sadly the hot manager didn't pinch my butt tho. DDM? I have that all the time whenever I see a hot guy, so I kinda just zone out, I decided to put that in there too. Lacy crushin' on Marco? M….I dunno! Lol. Hope you like this chappy too! 

**Enigmus:** Thanks ever so!I hope it developes well, here you go!

**ReRe04:** I'm glad you like new characters, I hope you like this one!

**Dylanlover**: I'm glad you like the realism of the story, I try and strive for the ideal…but still realistic characters. Hope you enjoy

* * *

**Chapter 2: Sweat**

* * *

"Mom, I- uh, I was going over to Lac- Leon's house for a few days, remember, and then it was off to camp?" Marco stammered out.

Lacy's keen green eyes zeroed in on the martini glass in Mrs. Del Rossi's hand and the slight hunched over state. He zoomed into action as he saw his mother's mouth move slightly," Yeah, Mrs. Del Rossi, Marco's gonna be captain of the soccer team, we're just getting the stuff over to my house since the bus stops right along the corner"

Mrs. Del Rossi gave Lacy a look and smiled slightly, the boy was charming," Well, then I won't stop you. Just give Marco a minute; I wanna talk to him…"

Lacy nodded, shot Marco a look that meant he needed to explain and pulled his luggage out towards the car.

She grabbed Marco by his arm and pulled him into the kitchen, adjusting the collar of his shirt and Marco just had to turn his face away, due to the alcohol rolling off her breath before she slapped his face playfully, though it hurt all the same and whispered into his ear," Just be back before your father gets home from his business trip…"

He nodded, his brown eyes freezing over. Being with his mom brought back lots and lots of memories.

_Any second now, the storm will start. I know it, something wonderful about the way lightening lights up the sky_…

As if on cue after Marco's thoughts thunder began to rumble over the house.

He picked up a bag full of his most important needs and began to walk out the door when his mother stopped him again," And be careful of that Leon kid" She said, knowingly," He's a real charmer, and probably a fag"

Marco gave her a wayward look but she didn't notice. She was too busy trying to see the bottom of that glass.

* * *

"What was that all about?" Lacy questioned, his green eyes flickering between the street and the houses as Marco sunk into the passenger's seat, his eyes closed tiredly." I mean, why lie?"

"It's a long story, Lacy" Marco sighed out, burying his hand deeper into his hair and blowing out a deafening sigh.

Lacy remained quiet, counting slowly in his head until-

"I- I dunno, Lacy. It's hard to comprehend…I- I-. I- just…" Marco broke off, his brown eyes filling up with water and overflowing down his cheeks in salty tracks, past his pink lips and into his lap.

Lacy parked the car.

"What are you d- doing?" Marco stammered, pulling his seat belt closer around himself, insecurely.

"Pulling the car over" Lacy drawled out," Hug me"

"What?"

"Hug me" Lacy repeated, opening up his arms.

"La- Lacy you've got to be kid-"

"Look, Marco. You're hurting and angst, I don't like that…now I know you don't, or can't ,tell me and that's fine. I'm not into emotion, so just do as I ask and give me a hug…"

"Lacy…" Marco trailed off, exasperated, looking into his eyes.

Persuasion, it was pure persuasion.

Marco collapsed into Lacy's arm and tightened his grip when long fingers ran their way through his silky hair, pulling him closer. He wanted to spill out everything to Lacy, he truly did, but he knew he couldn't, he wasn't ready.

After a few minutes of the warm embraced he whispered into the air," Now". A tingle shivered down his spine.

"Now, what?" Lacy murmured out.

A thud hit the roof, and then another, and another, until it was an arithmetic symphony as rain descended from the sky to dance upon the street.

Marco smiled into his chest," Rain…"

* * *

Mrs. Witmore was a kind woman, known for her embroidery and classic folk songs. Whenever Marco was hanging out at Lacy's house, which was almost every day, he'd always join her in a song or two.

"Leon, it's late" She scolded, pulling him into a sweet hug and kissed him on the head," Your dinner got cold and it's raining. Where were you?"

"With Marco, mom" Lacy said smoothly." Remember I had to pick him up from his house to get some things before he came here"

"And are you sure it's okay with his mother?" She asked, glancing at the young Italian who came bobbing into her door cheerfully. Marco smiled once he saw the woman and continued to make his way over to her before pecking her on the cheek and giving her a hug." Hey Mrs. Witmore, stunning as always"

"Of course" Lacy said, pulling Marco off his mother and crossing the room," He'll sleep in my room on the couch, we're just gonna take the bags up stairs" He picked up one of the heavier bags," Aren't we Marco?"

"Yeah?" He asked questionably," I mean, yes! We are" He took the other bags in his hand.

"Well, I'll re-heat dinner then, boys; it'll be done in 15 minutes." She said, crossing into the kitchen.

"Okay" Both boys called out, moving upstairs.

* * *

Lacy came into his room and threw Marco's bags onto the floor. He felt odd since hugging Marco in the car but he knew how much Marco needed the support. Breaking his thoughts Marco came into smiling and dropped his bags down next to the other ones." Hey, your mom is so nice…."

"You say that every time you come here" Lacy said as he sat down on his bed only to have Marco join him. Lacy moved over slightly.

"And I mean it every time" Marco said with a sigh, placing his arm around Lacy's shoulders," You live my dreams, mister"

"Yeah, well" Lacy said, uneasily taking Marco's arm from around his shoulder and shifting to face him instead, " I'm glad I can give you hope"

"Not hope, support" Marco said in a tone that was unreadable. Suddenly he felt uncomfortable and got off the bed and away from Lacy's prying eyes and began to unpack his clothes. " I brought a lot I think, if you don't mind, but if we're gonna pull off this summer we have to do it right" He pulled out a few of the more "Flamboyant" shirts that he had, carelessly tossing them to the side and pulling out an assorted pair of shorts, shirts, designer jeans, embroidered shirts and other things.

"What is your master plan?" Lacy asked, looking through Marco's casualness and towards the fact that he shifted away so easily. Like he knew what Marco was thinking he stopped him off as he opened his mouth, a trade that he had picked up," Oh no, not that"

Marco smiled widely," Of course, I mean, it is every boy's dream"

"Well, I don't think it's possible to pull it off. And I hardly consider this every boy's dream, more like two boys with twisted morals and goals for the unachievable" Lacy smiled back," Besides, it's impossible"

"Brown and black: Impossible" Marco remarked, pulling out some shoes." What we're going to do: very possible. Or at least as possible as an overly gay teen and his way intelligent class mate can be, or create"

"But creating a new world?" Lacy asked, hopelessly." A new idea, a new vision-"

Marco's head snapped up. He crossed over to the room and took his hands and placed them over Lacy's eyes." This is us now, this is what we have" Marco said quietly, breathily. Inside the darkness of Lacy's eyelids colors swirled around in a chemical fashion, all side effects of being a living, breathing human being. He felt Marco pull him up and guided him to the window in the far left corner of his room. He released his grip," This is what we'll create; we'll shock the reader, Lace, you and me. The world that we've created, it's out there, we just have to fabricate it for the readers to see like we do"

Lacy looked out the window to see the rain swirling around, white lightening flashing through the sky and the midnight moon hidden behind the clouds," We have the emotion, the interest and the dedication. All we need now is the canvas…"

"And how exactly will we get this?" Lacy asked, lost within the storm.

"I dunno, I haven't figured that much out yet. When it happens, you'll be the first one to know." Marco said, patting his back. His hands slipped away from his back quickly; however, when he peered down the street through the window he caught his reflection and saw a boy with red eyes and swollen lips. He shook slightly.

"Marco?" Lacy asked, carefully." What's wrong?"

He snapped out of it," Nothing," A bell sounded down stairs," The food's done, come on, I wanna sing She'll Be Commin' Round the Mountain with her, I've been working on my duet"

Lacy gave him a sideways look as Marco glanced at him before exiting his room. Shaking his head, he followed him. Boy was he getting tired of always having to figure things out. Really, why do people have to be so difficult? Couldn't they just fill him in on what ails them so he'd could fix it? Why the complication?

But Marco was always a puzzle anyway, so that was nothing new.

It was just another mystery for Lacy to solve.

* * *

After dinner and a few too many folk songs than Lacy could handle somehow he found Marco laying on his bed, shirtless and smiling contently. In his hands laid Black Reasoning Of Alexander Williams. Thumbing through the book to where he left off, on page 27, he sighed before blinking tiredly at Lacy, who was on the couch drinking a soda while reading." What page are you on?"

"32" Lacy said out of content, he winked at Marco," You won't like what happened to Bettleman"

Bettleman, for all of you confused readers out there, was one of the more villain like characters in the book who had it out for Daniel.

"Oh….don't spoil it!" Marco moaned, quickening his pace in reading until he got to that page 6 minutes later. " Oh! Oh! OH MY GOD!" He yelled, putting the book down, "He committed suicide because he was secretly in love with Daniel?"

"What?" Lacy asked, looking up," I was joking, I was on the same page as you were…what happened?"

"Nothing, you'll see when you actually get up to there" Marco smirked, adjusting his black framed glasses and opening the book again. A few minutes later he giggled.

"Why are you laughing?"

"No reason…" Marco trailed off, another giggle bubbled forth.

Lacy put down the book," What?"

" Nothing, it's just that…" He laughed again," You remind me so much of Alex"

"What?" Lacy asked, shocked," Oh, please. I do not"

"Yeah, you do. Listen to this: "_ Oh stop being so flamboyant, Daniel. We both know that flattery isn't going to get you anywhere any time fast, in the meanwhile though, you can tell me how pretty I am_." Tell me that isn't you"

"Well, you're exactly like Daniel, down to the very point. Listen to this :"_ But Lexy, I didn't mean to kiss him on your bed like that…" He trailed off for a second as Alexander paced across the room," Oh really, it was an accident?". "Yep" Daniel said, nodding his head up and down," He tripped and fell on my lips_!". Like that doesn't fit your persona"

Marco laughed," Okay, I yield. We both are the book. Well, I'm going to bed, I need my beauty rest" He flipped out the light next to the bed," And oh…thanks…for you know, in the car…"

"Don't mention it" Lacy replied, turning off his lamp.

"I mean-"

"No, really. Don't mention it. Go to sleep .

"Night…Danny" Lacy said as he shut the book closed. Yep, Marco was another mystery entirely.

* * *

**Smiles, review**


	3. Nausea

Chapter 3: Nausea 

"Wonderful" Marco murmured as he picked up the knife and sliced up the carrots in neat rows before slashing them to the side.

"I hardly consider making family for the brat and my parents wonderful" Lacy grumbled, wiping his hand on his brand new Pepe Jeans and sniffling slightly. Summer colds were horrible, but Marco wanted to stay in the pool during the thunderstorm to catch the full effects of it the night before.

It has been a week since Marco had came to spend time with the Witmores and suddenly every thing changed. Things became more neater and organized, stuff was in tact and even Nicky was calmer than usual. Tonight, as a big thank you, Marco had volunteered to cook dinner for them, so Lacy decided he would help also.

"You see, Lace" Marco said, swirling the wooden spoon around the broth that he had created," You have to be soft and patient with it…stir it, not ransack it like a horney teen" Marco said, gesturing to Lacy's wild hand jerks with his own pot.

And he was only making rice.

"Well, sorry" Lacy murmured out," Not every one is a big fancy Italian chef"

" I take pride in my work, you know." Marco smiled a little bit at Lacy. That " Its okay that I finally do something better than you" smile. In fact, Marco had a lot of smiles that spoke for when he didn't have to. And Lacy liked that, less communication.

"I was thinking, that maybe we should go and visit Spinner today in the hospital" Marco slipped into the conversation casually, but his stirring quickened," See how he's doing. It's been a long time since I've seen him…"

"Yeah, it has been" Lacy said softly, Marco was very raw at the moment on the subject. He looked tired and defeated again. That was one of the problems with Marco, he was a drunken sorrowful puzzle, not ones like Lacy has encountered before, and he always fell on him to put him back together again. And while Lacy didn't mind that, he did mind that fact that every time he did put him together, he just fell apart again.

What the point of creating a masterpiece only to have it torn down?

It was like Marco was Lacy's chalk painting in the Soho Village and then some homeless person pissed on it, washing it away. He did take pride in his work as well. But Marco was the main subject at hand here, what he needed came first. Mainly because when ever Marco was even remotely happy Lacy knew he was doing his job. And that…well, it made him feel better as well.

So here he was now, making burnt rice with a boy who was…a pinch above the rest.

"Yeah, it has been" He repeated again," I saw him last week, he asked about you" He stopped, putting down the spoon as Marco dropped butter into the rice and watched the water sizzle again." He misses you, you know. It's been such along time…" He trailed off, suddenly a little hurt himself, he didn't like or wasn't used to seeing Spinner in such harsh conditions.

"Yeah…well…I've been, busy" Marco trailed off, they both knew it was a lie but they weren't about to say it. Marco had a …problem.

A very Spinnerish problem

And though he may try and deny it, he was sadly a Spinnerfobic.

Afraid of what Spinner can do…and say, and what he thinks of him.

That's why Lacy has tried to be more…nice, and sweet towards the sensitive boy, he might just fall apart right before their eyes. And besides, the food wasn't even done yet. The problem was that Spinner talked to fucking much, pardon the language, but it was true. Some things that you think aren't meant to be said…or in Marco's case written across the bathroom wall in marker, hung from the valentines day banners or announced over the intercom at school.

It was almost as if he hated him.

So once again, Lacy Witmore, boy wonder and all around good guy, had to protect Marco from the villains of the outer world, as usual. That, meaning Spinner. But he could tell that he missed his best friend, which made him jealous for a second because he used to rely on Spinner for such worldly deeds, and he had to let him see him again.

So it was set, he guessed. He would take Marco to the hospital and all would be well and fuzzy…but…

He snapped out of his thoughts to hear Marco cursing at a thousand miles per minute. " Son a motherfuc-"

"Marc-"

"-king ass cu-"

"o- What is the matt-"

"-nt bitc-"

"MARCO!"

"-h damnit!" Marco finished, covering his mouth after wards and blushing," Oh…sorry. I just get a little focused when I cook and well…look at the rice, and I burned my finger…" He said, holding it up for Lacy to see.

Lacy rolled his eyes," I thought you had something important wrong…" He stopped, taking the finger and looking at it," Shheessh…"He pulled Marco over to the sink, held his hand and ran water on it and then gave it a quick, but meaningful kiss for good luck.

Though he could see Marco flushing like hell, he could tell it wasn't from attraction.

They were past the whole "No I don't like you so stop trying to shove your tongue down my throat" phase.

It was because he was laughing.

Lacy looked over to see his rice burning again.

* * *

"Thank you for the wonderful…lunch, Marco" Mrs. Witmore said as they sat around the table.

Dinner was official screwed so Marco opted for a quick and healthy lunch involving fruit, chocolates and crackers. Marco was a kitchen master.

"So where are you two boys off to?" Mrs. Witmore asked, carrying the plates away.

"The hospital, go see Spinner" Marco said slowly, chewing on his last piece, "Then we're off to the beach"

"The beach?" Lacy echoed as Marco shot him a look," Yeah…the beach. I want to get some good photographs in for the newspaper, final issue and all…for next year, I mean, I wanna get a head start on next year's issue". Lacy corrected himself since he remembered that school was over.

"Okay" His mother said, carefully washing her new china dishes, Just be back before 11, okay?"

"Okay" Both boys said as Marco picked up his sun glasses from the table, Lacy got the keys, and set out the door.

* * *

Marco stuck his hands in his new black jeans pocket and carefully tipped his head back, letting the water splash onto his face before blinking back at Lacy, who was sitting there amused.

"You're like a kid with a sprinkler, Marco. I don't understand why you insist we come here every summer" Lacy smiled though, he hated that Marco made him do that so much, it was beginning to annoy him.

"I have no clue actually, I guess all the best things in my life happen here" Marco shrugged a little," Like…all my life changing events. My first…second kiss. My first time I saw Dylan…the first time I met you, of course, the first time I came out publicly….at the same time…I can go on forever"

"Yeah, that was quite a summer" Lacy dug his feet into the sand, and ran his hand through his hair and fell backwards into the sand," It's nice weather…" He stopped as he noticed Marco sniffling a little. He rolled his eyes, so damn emotional.

"What's the matter?" Lacy asked, not moving.

Marco fell next to him, wiping a tear away. "Nothin-." He stopped. " Nothing-" He tried again but failed miserably.

And Lacy wasn't about to give him hug again.

"What if he says something about me, again?" Marco worried slightly, biting his lip.

Lacy's hands curled into the sand," Please Marco, Spin looovvveees you, he just won't say it. We all do. He just has a hard time of saying it"

"He's not the only one" Marco murmured under his breath.

"What?" Lacy asked, picking up on half of what Marco said.

"Nothing, fact of the matter is, I'm not sure if I can face Spinner yet" Marco said, standing up suddenly and running into the water, shouting the whole way as he pulled off his shirt and dove into it, he was a fish really. Water and him just gelled together.

"SO WHY NOT SWIM MY TROUBLES AWAY?" Marco yelled from the water.

Click.

Another picture to go towards memories for the future.

Lacy put down the camera and joined him, keeping his clothes on, of course and throwing water on him.

* * *

" He what?" Marco stammered over the phone, his eyes wide in shock." Oh…my…god…" He trailed off." I can'tbelievethathe'ddothattoMarkLikethatImeanthey've beendating for whatseemedto belikemonthsnow. Why the sudden break up?" He was on his cell phone outside the hospital now, and whenever he got on it, his sentences just seemed to jumble together, and his speech quickened.

Lacy wasn't in the mood for Marco's petty gossip and was tempted to smash the phone when Marco sighed out "Love you, Kasie, bye!" And clicked it off. " Drama," He sighed," Can't get enough of it"

"Can we go and see him now before he dies?" Lacy snapped.

Marco's eyes fell.

"I mean, really now, Marco, stop stalling…"

"I'm not stalling, I'm talking to one of my friend on an important matter of-"

"Bullshit" Lacy said plainly.

"And you mister, need to clean out your mouth…" Marco sneered a little as he snapped his cell phone shut, licked his lips and walked up the steps of the hospital," Come on then, we don't want him dying now do we?"

Something inside Lacy hurt when Marco said dying so harshly.

Room 409, left hall way, last door on the right, turn up the corner and you'll see the elevator. Take that to the 6th floor and then you'll see another pink door that says private, make a right, go down that aisle and then you'll see room 607.

Marco looked at the paper again, he was now standing in front of the room after getting lost 5 times. Lacy stood behind him, darkly hovering over his shoulder with a glare before turning the knob…

Marco slapped his hand away," Wait"

"What now?"

"Support me, okay?" Marco glanced up at him sadly, moist eyes glistening.

Lacy blew out a breath as his green ones made full contact with his brown ones and did the perfect "I know that you know that you always come first in support but let me smile so you can understand it again" smile.

He placed his hand on the knob and turned it to the left…

* * *

**mmmm dnanana? review!**


End file.
